


All Tied Up

by ladylillianrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut, couldn't resist, seriously no plot whatsoever just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's capture at Night of Champions 2014 doesn't turn out quite as he'd expected....fantasized Yes....expected, Not exactly....not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dean's return at Night of Champions 2014, and The Authority's "creative" use of zip ties. Same character from "Don't Call Me Princess," but reading that is not necessary. And because it's been over a year since I've had this knocking around.

She saw them carrying him away, thrashing about in an attemp to still escape the hands of the security team. She followed them to the unused dressing room where they deposited him, locking him inside.

She watched as they left, not even leaving a guard in front of the door. She scoffed, “Fools,” she thought as she crept towards the door. Luckily the locks back here are ridiculously easy to pick, and within minutes she had it opened.

She walked in to find Dean sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. Good, at least this way she didn't have to explain why she was there to anyone else.

She let the door slam behind her, causing him to look up at the noise, startled.

His eyes lit up when he saw it was her and he smirked, “Miss me, princess?”

She moved towards him quickly and slapped him across the face, hard.

“OW!” he grimaced, blinking up at her. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“For that fucking disappearing act you pulled!” she spat, shaking in anger.

“You ran off and have been fuck knows where for a month, and then you show up here like nothing is wrong?”

Her boot heels clicked loudly across the floor as she paced angrily.

“For all I knew you were dead in a ditch! Would it have killed you to call, text, hell a fucking postcard would have been enough!”

He grinned, “Almost sounds like you were worried about me princess.”

“And what if I was huh? Did it actually occur to you that I might fucking care where you were? Especially after what happened?”

He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, “Why hoping for an encore?”

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in exasperation.

“The cinder blocks idiot, not the locker room.”

He rolled his eyes, “You knew I was fine, how else could I have walked away from the EMTs?”

“That wasn't the p...You know what, just forget it,” she turned to leave. “I don't know why I fucking bothered.”

“Wait!” Her hand paused on the doorknob. He mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said you're right okay?”

'Bingo,' she thought, she had him now. Turning back around, she strode forward and leaned over him, their faces almost touching.

“You're fucking right I am.” Her lips ghosted along his, “Don't ever do that to me again,” she whispered, before catching his lips in a bruising kiss.

He moaned, wriggling against the zip ties needing to feel her against him, needing to touch her.

She pulled back, and grinned wickedly, “Hmm, I suppose you want me to untie you?”

“Come on princess, untie me and I'll show you just how much I've missed you,” he grinned lasciviously.

She ran her nails along his arms, causing him to shiver, straddling his lap she leaned back looking at him. “I don't know,” she mused, “I kind of like having you all tied up.”

She “accidentally” brushed her fingers along his denim clad bulge, as he swore and arched against her.

He gasped, “princess don't play games with me.”

“Who said I was playing games?” she tugged on his hair to get him to look at her.

He swallowed thickly, as she ran her finger along his lips. He pulled her finger into his mouth, running his tongue along it, desperately needing to taste more of her.

She moaned, 'this man's tongue should be illegal,' she thought as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

She stood up, her back facing him and began unzipping her dress. Slowly she slid it down her body, she heard him groan and the chair squeak as his shifted in it.

“It's not nice to tease princess, “ he growled.

She smirked, as the dress dropped to the floor, leaving her clad in only her bra and boots. She knew he was coming back tonight, she'd heard rumors of it all week. So she had planned her wardrobe accordingly, a plan that did not include underwear.

She glanced over her shoulder to gauge his reaction. She could feel his eyes raking up and down her body hungrily. She shivered at the heat she felt in her core, whimpering as he ran his tongue along his lips in a predatory manner.

She managed to collect herself enough to return to his lap, taking extra care to make sure she was “comfortable.”

“You've been walking around like this all night haven't you? ” he growled. “Turned you on, playing the dirty girl? How many times did you think about me bending you over the nearest surface and fucking you?”

She moaned at the idea, he knew her so well. “In fact I'd be willing to bet if I got my hands down their I'd find you soaked, wouldn't I?”

She nodded, biting her lip as she arched against the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Come on my dirty princess, undo my wrists and I'll see just how wet you are.”

Shaking her head, she removed herself from his lap, and smirked.

“Nice try,” she tapped his nose and sank to her knees as she undid his belt.

“But seeing as I'm the one in charge, that's not going to happen.”

She pulled down his pants and moaned inhaling the scent of him. God she had missed his smell. It was a mixture of leather, tobacco, rain and a spice that was so uniquely him.

Glancing up at him through her lashes, she placed a kiss on the head of his cock, swiping her tongue along it to gather the precum.

He threw his head back and yelled, “FUCK!”

She laughed, slowly taking him into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. She loved the taste and feel of him, knowing that she had him at her mercy made her feel powerful, sexy, confident. She let him slide out of her mouth slowly with an audible pop, leaning back on her knees she glanced at him, as she undid her bra, letting her breasts free.

His cock twitched as he stared at them, her nipples hardening in the coolness of the room. She bent forward again to take him in her mouth, this time trapping his cock between her breasts. He rocked forward in the chair, “Shit! Oh god you are absolutely dirty, I bet you've been wanting to do that for a while haven't you princess? Thinking about me cuming on your tits and face have you?” She moaned around his cock, at the image he described, she could feel herself becoming even wetter.

“Yeah you would like that wouldn't you princess? Everyone else may think you're a good girl, but I know you. I know how bad you want to taste me, want me to mark you as mine, make you walk back out there and see everyone, all the while reeking of me.”

Fuck she wasn't even touching herself and she was ready to come. He was going to be the death of her.

He chuckled, “Well then aren't you a lucky girl tonight princess?” she felt his hand reach into her hair and pull her away from his cock.

Her eyes widened, 'how the fuck had he undone those zip ties?'

He smirked letting go of her hair long enough to pull the plastic off from around his wrist. “You think I can't find my way out of a pair of zip ties?” He stood up, kicking his shoes and pants to the side, and pulled her up to face him.

“So _my_ princess decided she needed to be in charge did she? I seem to recall last time there was some talk of _me_ tying _you_ up, not the other way around.”

She whimpered and nodded, as he ran his finger along the tops of her breasts.

“I should take you across my knee and spank you for pulling this stunt, but I know that would be more of a reward than a punishment.” She moaned, his grip on her the only thing keeping her from bending over at the idea.

He chuckled darkly, “That's what I thought.”

She was aching with need, pressed against him and clad only in her boots. “Please,” she whimpered.

“Alright princess I'll let you off easy this time. But only because I want to paint your face and tits with my cum right now. But there will be repercussions if you try something like this again, is that understood?”

She nodded. *smack* His hand came down across her ass, and she moaned throatily. “Answer me. 

“God yes, yes,” she managed to murmur as she pressed herself against his hand, pleading for another one.

“Good girl,” he soothed, caressing her stinging cheek with his hand. “If you behave, next time I'll give you a spanking.”

She moaned, “You know I can't behave, not when you're around.”

He smirked, “That depends on your definition of behave.”

Lifting her up, he placed her against the mirror on the dressing table. He drank in the sight of her, her legs splayed with her dripping cunt on display.

He ran his finger teasingly around her clit, causing her to tremble, the heels of her boots moving to press him forward against her.

“Not so fast princess,” he pulled his fingers away as she mewled in disappointment. His cock twitched at her eagerness, the need to bury himself in her quickly winning out against the need to tease her like she had him.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the corner and pulled her against him. He ran his cock teasingly along her folds, as she moaned begging him to fuck her. He gave into her pleas, pressing his throbbing cock inside her. They moaned as he sank into her, filling her completely.

She rolled her hips against him, urging him to move. He pinned her hands against the table, “princess I'm not going to last as is, certainly not if you keep that up.”

She grinned and rolled her hips again, arching her back, begging him to lose control.

“Fuck!” he rasped, “You're playing with fire princess.”

Smirking she gave her hips one more roll, watching as he glared at her and fought against his own urges.

“I warned you princess,” he growled, as he snapped his hips against her roughly, picking up speed.

She moaned loudly, this is what she had wanted, she wanted him to lose control with her, to fuck her into the mirror.

She could feel the dressing table creaking beneath her, his hands still pinning hers down as she gave herself over to the feeling of him.

She felt herself getting closer to the edge, biting her lips to stifle her cries, as he pounded in and out of her at rapid speed.

“Fuck princess,” he ground out, and she could tell he was close too.

He pulled himself out of her quickly as she dropped to her knees, mouth open waiting for him.

“Fuck!” he ground out, as he felt himself cumming. She moaned lapping it up as he came on her face, in her mouth and on her tits.

He collapsed into the chair panting heavily. She grinned and went to sit on his lap.

“Well that was quite the welcome home princess,” he laughed.

“What can I say, I had a lot of _long_ _lonely_ nights to think about this,” she grinned innocently.

Dean groaned, “You're going to be the death of me one of these days princess.”

She smirked and dressed herself, stopping only to clean her face in the mirror.

She tossed her hotel key to him, “Meet me in my room and I can show you just how I spent those _long lonely_ nights.” She winked and walked out the door.

Dean scrambled for his pants and shoes quickly, determined to not let her get too far ahead of him.

She popped her head back in as he was desperately looking for his discarded shirt, “Dean?”

“Yeah?” he looked up eagerly.

She smirked, “I thought I'd told you to stop calling me princess.”

She threw his shirt at him and walked off.

She could her his laugh down the hall.

 


End file.
